Acceptance
by AAHB
Summary: "Nu finally received a message from Ragna." Alternate Epilogue to Return. Drabble. One Shot. *Series are dedicated to PhantasmFlash*


**A/N: Reposted due to the fact that the phone is being a bitch and cut out a part of a story. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **For those of you who are seeing this story for the first time...carry on.**

* * *

Nu woke up from an empty slumber. It was another start of Nu's day. Nu's dream was boring. It was just empty and white. Like how Ragna was still gone.

 _Like how Ragna was still gone._

That line repeated in Nu's head. Nu felt a pang in Nu's chest. Nu felt like crying. Nu felt sad. Nu's eyes got watery. Nu let out a loud cry. Nu cried her heart out. Nu cried for hours. Hours of crying. Nu ceased crying. Nu couldn't cry anymore. Nu felt tired. Extremely tired.

Nu stared on the floor for long. Nu couldn't keep track of the time anymore. Nu sighed and got up. Nu went to the kitchen. Nu approached the fridge and opened it. Nu scanned the contents. Nothing took Nu's interest. Nu grabbed a random pack of junk food and closed the fridge.

Nu went to her bedroom. Nu's room was still messy. It was still like the first day of Ragna's disappearance. Nu sighed. It was a sad room, just like Nu. Nu spotted her Sky Blue laptop on her small, dusty wooden desk. The laptop was a gift from Ragna. Nu felt her stomach flutter and her heart ache. Nu had a reminiscent about that day. The day Ragna gave her that laptop as a birthday gift. Nu sadly sigh as Nu went to sit on her chair.

Nu turned on her laptop. It had been a long time since Nu last used this one. The familiar logo of Windows gave Nu a glimmer of happiness. What if Ragna sent Nu an email about Ragna's condition and why Ragna couldn't come back home? How foolish of Nu! Ragna would surely scold Nu for over thinking about him. Nu softly giggled, sensing Nu's old self returning as Nu logged in Nu's account. Nu's heart was beating with anticipation. There was a new email. It had to be from Ragna! All of the commercial emails will be stored on the Junk Mail.

Nu opened it with haste, gulping Nu's excitement. The title of the new mail shattered Nu's joyous moments. It was from someone named Noel, with the email entitled, " **RAGNA'S STATUS. PLEASE READ."**

Nu bit her lip. Nu's energy was quickly drained. Nu felt herself losing consciousness. Nu felt weak and sick. This couldn't be bad, could it? Noel just send Nu a message about why Ragna couldn't keep in touch. That was what Noel's mail was about. A depressed laughter escape Nu's lips. Nu was over thinking again, right? Nu, hesitant to see, gathered all of Nu's courage to open the mail.

 _Hello, Nu_

 _Um... I would like to inform you about Ragna, and I really hate to say this but he's gone. I was about to inform you about it yesterday, but Ragna's laptop gave out and I can't fixed it anymore, so... I rushed to the nearest repair shop to get it fixed as soon as possible. The laptop was fixed today, so here I am._

 _I really am sorry about Ragna. He died two weeks ago. I was able to get him to the ambulance, but his wounds were too fatal to help him live. I only knew him for a short time, starting on that day of the accident, yet he treated me as somebody he knows. He informed me to tell me this to you on his last few hours. Telling me to tell you the truth after two weeks._

 _I really am sorry that I can't save him. Before I end this letter, please download the files below. It should make you happy, even if it doesn't last. I'm really sorry, Nu. I really am._

 _-Noel Vermillion_

Silence filled the air as Nu finished reading the letter. Nu's eyes were in tears, as Nu's pupils were small. Nu's lips quiver. Nu slowly clicked the download button. Letting out a silent sigh, Nu covered Nu's face with Nu's hands. Nu couldn't weep. Nu's body reached its limit. All Nu could do was to accept it. Move on and go back to normal. Forget Ragna. No. Forgetting Ragna was bad. Nu should always remember Ragna.

Nu removed her hands from her face. Nu glanced on the monitor. The date was 11th of May, 2013, already more than a month ago. What had Nu done all this time? Nu sniffed. Nu remembered the last time Nu and Ragna talked. Nu felt the talked happened yesterday, but it had been for a long time. A very long time. A chime resonated on the room. Nu saw that the RAR file was successfully downloaded.

Nu extracted all of the contents from the RAR, and saw them filled with photos and document files. Nu checked the photos first. A sad smile formed on Nu's lips. The first photo Nu saw was taken before Ragna left. Ragna had his cheeks pinched by Nu, while someone Ragna knew took the photo. Nu vividly remembered the scene well. Nu could feel herself crying again. Nu didn't do anything about it. Nu continued to view the photos, smiling and giggling as Nu remembered them all.

Nu let out a sigh. Nu felt slightly better than expected. Nu then checked the document files. Nu saw something that caught her eyes. **READ FIRST. Dated from 25th of April,** it says. Nu opened it. Nu read the contents.

 _Nu,_

 _It's been a long time. Sorry I couldn't keep in touch. I really have no time to talk, so I'll cut to the chase._

 _I'll not come back. Nail it in your head. Some major shit arise and I don't think I can make it back alive._

 _Sorry._

 _...I'll miss you, Nu._

 _Take care. You'll have company. Be happy._

 _-Ragna_

A word escape from Nu's lips. Ragna. Nu couldn't understand what Nu waa feeling, but Nu was definitely happy. Nu finally received a message from Ragna. Ragna would miss Nu. Nu would miss Ragna. Nu accepted what happened to Ragna. Nu would live on. Nu knew that Ragna will be happy if Nu still lives. Ragna died to protect Nu. Nu knew it.

Nu turned off Nu's laptop and laid down on Nu's bed. Nu closed Nu's eyes and drifted to sleep. Ragna would be alive in Nu's heart. Nu would never forget Ragna. Nu loved Ragna very much. Nu would keep Ragna's files. Nu would see and read them everyday. Nu would dream of Ragna everyday. Nu was okay. Nu would be okay. Ragna wanted Nu to be okay. Nu would accept this. Nu accepted this. Nu clung to Nu's dreams. Nu would never let it go. Nu would stay in those dreams and fantasies. Ragna and Nu would live together in peace. Nu would live in peace. Ragna would rest in peace.


End file.
